Talk:Tori-Bot (Canon)/Zenkaibattery1/@comment-32905088-20180210013509
Oh his haxxes are so cutely small compared to what they should actually be. Here's one of his monsterous creations from Chrono Trigger http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Lavos *Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, (copied the powers of Magus), Forcefield Creation, Time Manipulation, Flight, Fire Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation (via Annihilation Zone), Water Manipulation (Via Water Surge and Nereid Cyclone; copied all of Hekran's powers), Air Manipulation and Vacuum Wave attacks (Copied Masa and Mune), Light Manipulation (with Annihilation Ray and Heavenly Tears), Explosion Manipulation (via Doors of Doom, Shadow Doom Blaze and Blanket Bomb), Absorption, Energy and Magic Absorption, able to reduce and negate magical defenses, attack absorption and barriers with the powers of Masamune, Time Travel and Rewind (Schala's pendant powered by Lavos could send Kid back in time, and reversed time if Kid got in danger), Teleportation (can teleport itself or teleport large objects such as boulders), Technological Manipulation (copied the powers of the Dragon Tank and the Guardian, can construct perfect replicas of machine extensions, controls the Mammon Machine which transforms several types of energy into attack power), Immortality (Type 1 and 2, can keep fighting even as a fragment of its core), Body Control (Can separate its "mouth" to attack and like its spawn, can survive as just that. Its inside is much bigger than its outside), Power Mimicry (able to copy the entire skillset of a target by looking at any point in Time. Copied beings include lifeforms that were extinct, Magus, beings that were already destroyed and machines that weren't even created yet. Is also able to copy servants and summons of the target to act as extensions of its being), Status Effect Inducement (can induce chaos via Chaos Zone/Confuse, wears down and drains the opponent's vitality with Sap, drastically decreases defenses with Sleep, Slows down with Unholy Light, completely immobilizes with Stop), Sleep Manipulation, Healing, Regeneration (Mid-Low; Can regrow arms as Lavos Body), Poison Manipulation (via Umbral Embrace/Shadow Slay), Perception Manipulation (Can inflict blindness), Resurrection (Can bring itself from alternate timelines and being wiped from existence just sent it to the Darkness Beyond Time), Power Nullification (With Omnilock, which permanently shuts down the ability to use any techniques or items; can't be cured and bypasses immunities), Electricity Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Its presence alone created a spatiotemporal rift to fight in), Earth Manipulation, Duplication (Its final form split into 3 targets), Healing, Statistics Amplification, Mind Manipulation and Control (mind-controlled Queen Zeal while sleeping beneath the waves. The Masamune in Chrono Cross, which is the same one empowered by Lavos' energy, causes those who touch it to go insane with killing intent), Psychokinesis and Telepathy (copied from Azala, can be used to inflict Sleep), Durability Negation with Demon Star (cuts the opponent's life energy in half), Causality Manipulation ("Killing" it created many time paradoxes which influenced Chrono Cross, and influenced Kid's pendant, which restores her body and mind to the last point in which she was safe), BFR (Can send others to different points in space and time, to the end of time or to non-existence in the darkness beyond time), Danmaku (Via Rain of Destruction), Acausality, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Can kill people on a level where even conventional time travel couldn't bring them back (killed Crono in a way that the team couldn't just return to the present and retrieve him, and had to use the Chrono Trigger to bring him back), Portal Creation, Can void immunities, Information and Biological Manipulation (Is directly responsible for the evolution of all lifeforms on the planet), Reactive Evolution, Empathic and Morality Manipulation (Made the kind Schala want to destroy existence. Can also inflict the Berserk status. Touching the Frozen Flame, a fragment of Lavos, messes with their personality and becomes an arbiter), Homing Attack, Gravity Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (On a molecular level), Magic, Power Drain (Drained Magus' powers with a casual attack), Illusion Creation, Age Manipulation (The Frozen Flame, a fragment of Lavos, is the reason Schala was "cloned" into the much younger Kid), Blood Manipulation, Sealing (can seal and unlock Portals as well), and Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Everyone can attack souls, and no one gets one-shot from it, especially Lavos) | Same, plus Immortality (Type 5), Memory Manipulation, Reality Warping, Dream Manipulation (can consume intangible constructs such as thoughts, dreams and memories across timelines), higher energy absorption (Drains all the energy from the target - can drain magic users, non magic-users (such as Ayla) or even machines such as Robo who do not wield Magic when physically attacked), Magnetism Manipulation (Schala, part of the Dream Devourer at this point, caused a cross-temporal magnetic storm), passive absorption of Magic and Energy Attacks to heal itself (as well as elements which include Light, Lightning, Dark, Fire and Water), counters attacks with Chaos Zone, Can BFR to 2-D, Regeneration (Mid-Godly, came back even after being erased to the Non-existence of the Darkness Beyond Time), Non-Corporeal (Exists in non-existence), Existence + Nonexistence Erasure (Did this to several individuals, places, and timelines) | Same to a much greater extent, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 4, and 9), vastly superior Pocket Reality Manipulation (can create and dispel/replace pocket realities), Holy Manipulation (Can use Holy Light which annihilates Undead. Also has control of all the Elements that compose the Dragon God (which is composed of the 6 Element Dragons + Harle (giving it far more powers)), including the White Element which focuses on Holy and Healing Techniques), Disease Manipulation (Can grant the Flu status), Fear Manipulation (Via giving the Afraid status), Can erase someone to the point where they are denied the right to have ever existed, Death Manipulation (Can summon Death via the GrimReaper element), Information Analysis (via the InfoScope element), Can turn all of the opponent's attacks into a certain element (via TurnRed/Blue/Green/Yellow/White/Black), Willpower Manipulation (via casting StromgMinded and/or WeakMinded), and even greater Sealing (Can seal any, and even all elements with AntiRed/Blue/Green/Yellow/White/Black, and SealAll) This is one of his creations hax. Tori Bot has created many, many more hax verses.